megamanrtafandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man 10
'Regarding Timing' In Mega Man 10, the in-game timer only runs during playable sequences (when you are controlling Mega Man). This does not include post-boss cutscenes, pauses, screen transitions, or stage select. However, in Time Attack mode, the in-game timer will run during screen transitions and in the weapon select pause screen, but not while in the secondary pause screen. When playing back a Time Attack replay, the replay will not show instances where the player accesses the secondary pause screen. 'Notable RTAs' The following runs fall under the most popular RTA category, Normal Mode, Mega Man, no DLC. The timer begins when Pump Man's stage is selected, and ends on defeating Wily Capsule. (RTA World Record) Mega Man 10 is 34:41 by magmapeach (Wii) 'Boss Damage Table' Notes: *For Proto Buster, the first number is the damage done when the weapon is fired normally; the second number is damage done when the weapon is charged up. *For Commando Bomb, the first number is the missile itself; the second number is the explosion/shockwave. *For Chill Spike, the first number is contact made with the blob; the second number is the spike trap. *For Thunder Wool, the first number is contact made with the cloud; the second number is the lightning bolt. *For Rebound Striker, any boss weak to it takes more damage the more times the weapon bounces along surfaces. For every bounce the damage goes up by one for a maximum of five boosts. *For Mirror Buster, Pump Man can only take damage from this weapon on Hard Mode as it is the only mode of difficulty where he will throw his pump handle. *Credit goes to Flintlock Vitor and Twilight Man from MMKB for damage values. 'Boss Order' Note: Defeat 4 robot masters to get Rush Jet. 'Mega Man, Normal Mode, no DLC' #Pump Man #Solar Man #Chill Man #Nitro Man #Commando Man #Blade Man #Strike Man #Sheep Man 'Mega Man, Normal Mode, with DLC' (Needs more research) # Pump Man (weak vs. Ballade Cracker) #Chill man #Nitro man #Solar man #Commando man #Blade man #Strike man #Sheep man 'Bass, Normal Mode, no DLC' (Needs more research) #Commando Man #Blade Man #Pump Man #Solar Man #Chill Man #Nitro Man #Strike Man #Sheep Man 'Regarding Downloadable Content' Like Mega Man 9, Mega Man 10 offers downloadable content in the form of extra stages and an extra playable character. Mega Man and Proto Man are available by default, and Bass is purchasable. More importantly, though, are the availability of three Special Stages to download - defeating the boss of each of these will grant a new weapon, making these new weapons available from the start of a new game. Because of this, it is important to distinguish the RTA catagories of having the DLC and not having the DLC, since the three extra Special Stage weapons influence boss order and stage strategies. 'Basic Techniques' 'List of Common Techniques' These techs also apply to several other classic Mega Man games. *''Damage Boosting:'' When Mega Man gets hit, he recoils backwards in the direction opposite in which he's facing. If you must take damage, turn around before doing so. *''Ledge Jumping:'' Instead of walking off of a ledge to traverse downwards, jump as you approach the ledge so that you are at maximum fall velocity once you pass over the ledge. *''Ladder Jumping'': When reaching the top of any ladder, jump to begin your horizontal movement immediately. This can save around 6 (?) frames. *''Stage Start Jump: Hold the jump button as the "READY" message flashes at stage start. This causes you to jump the moment you gain control, reaching full horizontal velocity immediately (similar to a ladder jump). *''Tiptoeing: ''This is precisely what Ladder Jumping and Stage Start Jumping tries to avoid. When standing still on the ground, tapping left or right causes Mega Man to move exacly 1 pixel. He doesn't reach full horizontal velocity (1.5px per frame) until left or right is held down for several frames (6 frames?). Useful for positioning your buster shots inside of Pump Man's Water Shield. *''Center Screen Boss Kills: For the first 8 Robot Master fights, end the battle as close to the center of the screen as possible. This will reduce the amount of time Mega Man spends walking towards the center of the screen, allowing the "Weapon Get" cutscene to begin earlier. *''Avoid Weapon/Enengy Capsules:'' The game pauses briefly while any energy is being refilled. Thus, it is wise to avoid all Weapon Capsules in the 8 Robot Master stages, and Energy Capsules in all stages. Weapon Capsule pickups are okay in the Wily stages, because all of your Weapons get refilled by the use of the M-Tank in Wily 4 anyways. *''Rush Coil/Jet Jumping:'' When using Rush Jet or Coil, you must wait for Rush to land on the ground before it can be used. The closer you are to the bottom of the screen, the longer if takes Rush to activate. Your timing for landing on Rush must be adjusted based on Mega Man's Y-Position on the screen. 'Fast Weapon-Switching/Canceling' L/R weapon switching cancels all of your bullets on the screen, similar to pausing. This is particularly useful for Solar Blaze, Rush Coil and Jet, or any other weapon that stays on screen for a long time. Most commonly used for the Wily Machine 2 (Wily Stage 4) to switch from Rush Coil to Water Shield, and against Chill Man to fire Solar Blaze faster. Also note that pressing R and L simultaneously switches to the Mega Buster. 'Advanced Techniques and Glitches' 'Commando Man Invulnerability Abuse' After damaging any boss, they become invulnerable for 20 frames before you are able to damage them again. Thus, if done frame perfect, a boss may be hit three times per second. However, Commando Man has a glitch where, during certain jumps, his invulnerability period becomes disabled, allowing you to damage him much faster with any weapon. This requires you to rapidly shoot at him while jumping point-blank, and makes it quite possible to defeat him in less than 3 seconds. The TAS makes optimal use of this with the Mega Buster, in part allowing a viable Commando Man-first boss order. However, Commando Man-first in RTA is not recommended, as it is near-impossible to execute proper Triple Blade Invulnerability Canceling in RTA. 'Commando Bomb Multi-Hit' 'Thunder Wool Stacking' While a boss is positioned inside of the lightning bolt of a Thunder Wool, it will only take two ticks of damage by itself. The first tick is on the moment the bolt touches the boss, and the next damage tick happens about a second later. However, you can proceed to fire Thunder Wools point-blank into a boss that is positioned underneath another Thunder Wool bolt, the game will register maximum damage from each subsequent hit, even though the hits are from a cloud (normally only 1 damage), not a bolt. You must wait the additional cooldown frames before each subsequent hit, however - still, it allows damage to be dealt much faster instead of waiting for the next natural damage tick of the original Thunder Wool shot. This technique is used to quick-kill the Tornado Man Clone of Weapons Archive 3, and Pump Man during the Wily 4 refights. Remember that only 2 Thunder Wools can be on the screen at any given time, so this can only be done when exactly 1 Thunder Wool is already on the screen. 'Tiki Manipulation (Boss RNG)' 'Early Elevator 1' a.k.a. "Coil Jet Coil Jet". The method to the exit the first elevator in Wily 3 as early as possible requires that you Rush Coil off of the final set of spikes on the left side of the screen, switch to and use Rush Jet immediately, jump off of Rush Jet and immediately switch back to and summon Coil to land on the right set of spikes, bounce off of Coil and switch back to and use Rush Jet again, and ride Rush Jet to the elevator door. This saves at least 1 second compared to the use of soley Rush Jet to exit the elevator early, and at least 2 seconds compared to no use of Jet or Coil at all. (TODO: Video) 'Pause Buffering (Time Attack mode)' In the general context, this refers to pausing the game repeatedly to allow for precise input and faster reaction time in between pausing. In particular, this refers to using the secondary pause ("Select" on the Wii version) to use L/R weapon canceling more precisely in Time Attack mode only. The secondary pause is known to not increment the in-game timer in Time Attack mode, allowing one to pause-buffer a stage to make the execution much more precise, and then play back the replay, which omits all the pause-buffering from the original run. While quite discouraged in general, it is not at all useful for RTA, as is any pausing in general. 'Triple Blade Invulnerability Canceling (TAS)' Hitting a boss with the Triple Blade causes his 20-frame invulerability period to reset, theoretically allowing one to switch to a different weapon, attack, and then switch back to triple blade to do extra damage in that 20-frame interval. This can only be done once per invulnerability period, allowing you to do up to two extra damage per hit on any boss. It is, however, nearly impossible to do properly in RTA, and remains a TAS only technique. 'Version Differences' Mega Man 10 is available on Xbox Live Arcade, the Playstation Network, and WiiWare. An RTA of the XBLA version is known to be about 20 seconds slower than on the other two platforms (due to slightly extended loading times in between stages). The XBLA version is most popular for individual level time attacks, although the Wii version is most competitve for RTA. Resources * See Chlorate's Google doc for more strategies and other details not yet documented here. Category:Classic Series